11-11
by Zanmat0
Summary: Naoto learns about Pocky Day.


**I think it was Pocky Day two days ago, and I think this is the first Pocky Day story for this pairing…huh. Been a while since I did a one-shot…I'll try and rectify that.**

 **Just putting it out there, I…don't own Pocky. Or Persona. Just clearing that up.**

 **Enjoy, though!**

* * *

It was times like these when Naoto truly felt relaxed after a long day. Here she was, curled up with a veritable tome of a book and a warm blanket wrapped snugly around her. Souji was working at his desk, close enough for her to see but still in his own little bubble.

At that moment, life was pretty good.

"Naoto."

"Hm?"

"Know what day it is today?"

Naoto looked up from her book as Souji took off his reading glasses and reached for something on his desk. She sat up from her position on the couch and nudged her blanket until it was draped comfortably on her legs, placing her book carefully on the coffee table as she did so. "Um…As far as I know, nothing special…why?"

"But today's November 11!"

"And…?"

He spun comically and planted his palms on the couch cushions, revealing a stick-shaped biscuit…thing in his mouth. Naoto watched exasperatedly as he waved around a small box in his hand labelled "Pocky". "November 11 is Pocky Day!"

Naoto measured her words carefully; Souji was endlessly enthusiastic when it came to them and the holidays. "Okay…and what does…"Pocky" Day entail?"

Souji bit a little into the biscuit before answering, an easy grin resting on his face as he explained happily. "As far as I know, and feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but the multitude of ones in the date look like…?"

"…Sticks. I's. Roman numerals."

"And Pocky!"

"Okay, and Pocky. You still haven't told me what for."

Souji finished the piece he was munching on and pulled out another, waving it like a teacher's baton. "Well, my dear, you have much to learn. Are you familiar with the Pocky game?"

Naoto sighed and smiled, tossing her blanket over the side of the couch and resting her feet on the floor. She ducked her head in mock weariness before remarking, "Souji, I'm not familiar with a lot of games these days. Explain, please?"

"Be glad to. One of us bites one end of the Pocky. Then the challenger bites into the other end. Whoever lets go of their end first is the loser! Simple, huh?"

"But…with how the cookie is made, then…"

Naoto's ears heated up as she blushed heavily, looking away from Souji and stammering as she said, "S-Souji! That kind of game is-!"

Souji snapped off the end of the Pocky he was biting, twirling the rest of it deftly as he grinned. "Come on. It should be fine to try at least once, no?"

Naoto regarded him cautiously, knowing that she probably would come to the conclusion that it wouldn't actually be that bad. What her dilemma was that she wasn't sure how long that would take. On one hand, it was a fairly blatant attempt for Souji to satisfy his tactile self. On the other hand, it may actually be fun. Taking a deep breath, she nodded slowly. "Okay. Fine. I'll try it once, yes?"

The smile that graced Souji's expression was a fairly convincing factor towards her reasoning that this…"game" wouldn't be terrible. "Who's going to be biting first then?"

"I can start. Here we go."

Souji bit gently into one side of the Pocky, pointing the chocolate side towards Naoto and smiling slightly. He sat on the opposite end of the couch and waited with his offering. Naoto sat forward and leaned, albeit a bit reluctantly, towards the treat. She tucked some of her hair back as she muttered, "You have some clear ulterior motive here, you know."

His only response was a sunnier smile as she bit into the end of the cookie. Slowly, they chewed against the Pocky bit by bit, slowly getting closer to the center and the other layer that waited there. Naoto hesitated slightly as she neared Souji's lips, but at this point she didn't care anymore. She reached up to touch his shoulder, and their lips met just as Souji's hand covered her own. The ensuing kiss was soft, almost inquisitive, but Souji pulled back after a moment and smiled, much to her disappointment. To her dismay as well, as he noticed it in her gaze. "So, I think I won."

"…What."

"You let go of your end so you could kiss me."

Naoto blushed anew, pointing an accusing finger at Souji and hearing her voice go up a bit in pitch. "But! You were…k-kissing me back! I say we call it a tie."

Souji watched her amusedly as he bit into another Pocky before smiling sweetly and nodding in mock defeat. "…Okay. A tie. Let's go for the tiebreaker, then."

The detective let out a leisurely breath, but she relented nonetheless. "Yes. A tiebreaker."

He held the box of Pocky to her and shook it gently. From where Naoto was sitting, it was easy to see that there was still a decent amount of the biscuits left, despite Souji's eager snacking.

"Your turn?"

Naoto sighed softly, eyeing the absurdly cute little box. The sticks peeked cheekily at her, as if challenging her to take one. And a Shirogane never backed down from an honest challenge. "Fine."

She plucked one of the cookies from the box and bit into the end of it, ignoring Souji's snicker when the part she chose was the sweeter one. "Well?"

Naoto had to speak out the side of her mouth because of the Pocky, but her tone still held a slight note of humor as she nodded to Souji. "I'm waiting~."

"Hm. Good."

Souji bit onto the other end, winking as he did. Just for fun. It had his desired effect; a rosy blush dusted her cheeks as she glared softly at him. "Souji."

"Mhm."

They started again, carefully biting bit by bit into the Pocky, but Naoto was more prepared for the end this time. As she chewed the last bit of the biscuit, she twined her fingers with his and met his mouth more eagerly. He responded with a low hum of approval and experimentally tried to taste her more, a move she responded to positively. They kept going for about another minute before Naoto ended the contact with a soft, scandalously satisfied gasp, panting softly as Souji himself blushed deeply. He took a quiet breath before softly saying, "So…I think I surrender the win to you."

She laughed breathlessly at that, nuzzling her forehead against his and humming happily. "I'm starting to see the appeal of your little game."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Ha…good to hear…"

Naoto smiled into the kiss as Souji captured her again, dropping the box of Pocky next to her book. She moaned softly as Souji cupped her cheeks and tilted his head, deepening the kiss and nuzzling softly against her. He accentuated his affection by starting with soft, doting pecks; those eventually turned to deeper, more passionate kisses that never failed to dash Naoto's sense of the world around them. After a few moments of indulging in the chocolate on each other's tongues, Souji pulled back and smiled lovingly as he brushed some of her hair away to make looking at her eyes easier. His voice was still a little husky as he murmured, "So…what do you think of Pocky Day?"

Naoto simpered and took one of the hands that was still resting on her cheek, speaking in a leisurely purr, "I think I should mark my calendar for next year."

Any response Souji might have wanted to throw out there was silenced as Naoto grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto the couch, sealing his lips with her own and enjoying the hint of chocolate in the air.

* * *

 **I apologize, but I had to write something ridiculous. Whether it be just ridiculous or ridiculously fluffy.**


End file.
